the_curious_smurf_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Curious Smurf /Part 3
Soon Curious and the other Smurfs arrived back at the village and Curious looked around and saw the mushroom shaped houses that the Smurfs lived in and around 90 other smurfs crowding around to get a look at the new smurf. Papa Smurf then told them "this is Curious Smurf, he has been living alone in the forest, so i invited him to come and stay with us in the village, i hope that you will make him welcome" Curious looked at Papa who only smiled at him "why don't we get you some new clothes" he said. Papa Smurf and Curious walked over to a smurf who had a pin in his hat. "This is Tailor, he will find you some clothes to wear" Papa told him as the followed him back to his house. Curious soon found himself wearing a clean pair of white pants and a white hat, he looked like all the other smurfs. "Thank you" Curious said to Tailor who smiled at him. "come with me and i will show you around the village" Papa said as they left. Curious saw and meet the other smurfs who he had not seen before. There was Hefty a storng smurf who had a heart shaped tattoo on his right arm. Then there was Handy a smurf who loved to build things and was oftern busy in his work shop, which he showed to Curious as he was interested in seing what some of the Smurfs did. There was a kitchen were a smurf called Greedy was tidying away the pots and pans. Greedy like to eat food just as much as he liked cooking it. Briany who Curious regonaised as one of the smurfs who found him came other with another smurf who had baggy pants and a smurf hat that looked a bit too big for him. "i would like you to meet my friend Clusmy" Brainy said. "its a pleaseure to meet you Clumsy." "same to you, im sure we will get along well" Clumsy said as he shock Curious's hand. "Brainy would you mind staying with Curious until he gets used to things, i have something i need to do" Papa Smurf said. "oh you can count on me papa smurf" Brainy said. The three Smurfs walked around, Clumsy and Brainy showed him all the palnts that grew around the village. "and this is a smurfberry bush" Brainy conculed as the came to a bush which had tiny red berrys on it. "there pretty, and a very nice colour" Curious said. "what about the smurflings, i remeber sassette telling me that there was two others" "ah yes, i will show you" Brainy said as Clusmy followed behind. They soon came to a playhouse where four younger looking smurfs where playing. He regonised two of them as Sassette and Nat, but there was two others, one was wearing a yellow top with a storm cloud on it, the other had a red top and a white hat that floped to the side. Papa Smurf was there. "so i see you have come to meet the smurflings then" Papa Smurf said. "These are the younger members of the village, Nat and Sassette who you've already met, the other two are Snappy and slouchy." The four smurflings smiled at him. "i seem to remeber the four boy Smurfs but they were adults, how come they are smurflings again" Curious asked. "thats a story that im sure the smurflings would love to tell you but not now as its time for bed" Papa said. "but we don't want to sleep" Snappy said as he walked oin to the playhouse. The other Smurflings followed. "were will i be spending the night" Curious asked. "come with me and i will show you" Papa said as he lead him to a empty house "i saved this one for you, just in case you ever found your way back to us, why dont you go and have a look and i will see you in the morning." "good night and thank your for leting me stay" Curious said as he went inside. The house had a small fire place, some cupboards and a bed that had some white sheets. Curious changed in to his night gown that was in his draw and fell to sleep.